Fall of Olympus!
by Phoenixir
Summary: Hestia gets fed up with her incompetent and immature family and invokes her birthright.


A/n: Fine, I admit it. I have writers block. So in the Meantime Enjoy the Fall of Olympus.

Once Upon a time there was a Goddess named Hestia. She was the Alpha and Omega of the first Olympians. She was the one who took care of the hearth, home, and paperwork while the other gods and goddesses performed their bawdy,murderous, and vain dramas. Since She raised them, she was sure that they would get it out of their system in Four or five centuries and start behaving like reasonable adults

After 7 centuries they continued to rape, cheat, war, and deal out punishments that were not at all fair. Hestia hoped they would change but after ten centuries she got fed up with their ways that stayed the same. So she went to see her nephew, Hephaestus, who was the only one of the Olympians who were halfway decent. Together they used the Hearth Fire of Olympus to craft three items. One was a Mirror that would show one their own true self along with an inscription that would suit them perfectly. The miror was dubbed the Soul Glass.

Next was s a scepter the staff of the scepter was made of white ivory and it was topped by s royal purple gem, nestled in a pair of God silver wings, that had Olympus Hearth Fire dancing within. Twined around the staff from just above the tip to just below the wingd were two pieces of polished worldwood. On the staff were two descriptions. The first read, "Whomever shall bear this sceptre be they godly and worthy shall wield the full power of and rule Olympus." The second inscription read "Whomever shall lift this sceptre, be they worthy, regardless of godhood or mortality shall have the companionship of Hestia Full of Blessings." This was the Ólympos Af̱tokratoría skí̱ptro. It would tell who would be the true ruler of the Olympians.

The third was a veiled crown made from Anansi silk and, sungold and a silver-green crystal containing Hestia's Hearthfire and Some of her essence. The veil was star blue with a burgundy web pattern. Embroidered in the center of the web were these Words. "Whomsoever wears this veil and feels the warmth of the Hearth and not, it's fire shall be worthy and have 3 aspects of Hestia Polyolbos.

It was time for dinner when they finished so they headed to the dining Chamber. After a spectacular meal Hestia Stood and made an announcement. ," Listen, Everyone, I have something important to say." All were quiet, because Hestia didn't speak much and she had the kind of gentle yet firm voice that made you want to listen. In short when Hestia Spoke, you listened. "As you know After that whole deal with Kronos I was to be ruler of Olympus, Both in fact and in name. However I didn't want the job, so I gave it to, My youngest brother because He had freed us from Kronos . He did a good jobs but then he started being... well.. Zeus and let his power corrupt him. However, I still retain the right to remove him from his throne if he is an unfit king by my judgment. So, I will determine that now. She took out the sceptre and had the other gods pass it around and put some of their power into it. And when it came back to her she set it down and cast a royal worthiness enchantment upon it, "Whomsoever bears this sceptre, should they be worthy shall bear and rule the full power of Olympus." She said gently as she smiled in satisfaction. "Zeus, you start as the King sitting in my judgment."

Zeus, confident he could lift the sceptre, strode up and grasped it...

Only to be knocked back by angry black flames. And a voice that sounded like a mix between Hestia's and a deeper voice rang out throughout the chamber.

 _ **YOU ARE NOT WORTHY. YOU HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY, SELFISH GOD. BEGONE FROM MY HEARTH AFORE SUNRISE TOMORROW LEST YOU SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.**_

"Oh Zeus, Olympus doesn't like you anymore an will no longer tolerate your debauchery," Hestia said calmly and sipped her grape juice. "Shame too, that I must agree. You have gone too far again and again. And time and time again you have been proven an unworthy king. So I must declare you King of Olympus no more. Although I wasn't expecting you to be exiled, but there you go. Take your hedonism and leave." This whole time her sweet gentle voice never changed.

Zeus stood in Outrage."You cannot do this! Who do You think you are?! "

Hestia spoke softly and solemnly"Need I remind you little brother that you sit upon my throne? You just abuse its power, you damned Pretender. You never noticed when I transferred all the power you never used to myself. Or that the Gods of the other Pantheons ask for me, but not in your stead..I have been Olympus's Ruler in fact for centuries and you never noticed." Hestia said and ate a bit of ambrosia. " What kind of God King doesn't notice his own usurpation? A king who is unworthy of the title. " she sipped her grape juice. " Hestia pointed to the Exit of the dining hall, " Now pack your things and leave, Olympian No More."

Zeus declared, " I'll be back and take my throne." He then stormed out of the dining hall.

" Now," Hestia said completely ignoring Zeus, Time for a new ruler of Olympus. All you have to do is pick up the sceptre."

¶ 13 hours Later¶

The calm and gentle Hestia had lost her patience and started ranting after the last Olympian, save herself, took their turn. " What do you mean none of you are worthy?! Just how depraved are you idiots?! What the Hades have you been doing?! I'm tired of tolerating your bad behavio!. I've put up with your bad behavior for centuries, you'd think you'd grow out of it since you're all over, 800 years old!" Hestia picked up the sceptre, which glowed for a moment and quietly said in the voice of Olympus.

" _ **Hestia is worthy. Welcome back, my Queen."**_

Hestia didn't notice and continued ranting," _**But no, you all act like spoiled undisciplined teenagers! No More! You Hear Me I Am Not Tolerating This Anymore.**_ " Only then did she notice that she beared the sceptre and smiled. Her smile was neither gentle nor benevolent. " Okay. I accept. _**My first duty as Olympos God Queen is to get rid of the old regime."**_ She raised the sceptre high above her head and declared, " _ **I Declare All of you I Olympos No More. The Mountain has rejected you as such so must I. You may come back, if you learn your lesson but only for three days at a time. Go now gods, find new homes for you are no longer welcome on my mountain.**_ The sceptre let out a brilliant flash and the Gods felt themselves somehow lesser.

Hera rose from her seat. " You can't do this, Hestia!

Hestia smiled contently. "I already did little sister." She looked into the Soulglass and smiled. Inscribed under her True Image in greek were the words: Olympos Phoenix Empress.

Some centuries layer when her family no longer visited and all the items she and Hephaestus made had been scattered she felt a hand wrap around her sceptre and lift it.

And thusly the Olympus pantheon Fell and now is the time for a new one to rise and it all starts with a single person.


End file.
